boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
"She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" is the 13th episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the 13th episode overall. It first aired on January 14, 1994. The episode was written by April Kelly, and directed by David Trainer. Plot Minkus has left an origami Camellia flower on Topanga's desk, which is noticed by Cory and Shawn. They crack jokes about nerd love before Mr. Feeny arrives and informs them of a guest lecturer coming in to talk to them about high school. The guest lecturer turns out to be Cory's brother, Eric. Topanga seems taken in by him, surprised that he's related to Cory. Eric takes his lecturing job less than seriously, talking about all the things they supposedly need to know when they enter high school next year: parties and hanging with popular kids. Later, after school, Topanga stops by with brownies and offers to do Morgan's hair. Shawn immediately comes to the conclusion that Topanga likes Cory and tells it to his family who try to tease him about it. Cory pretty much shoves Topanga out the door where she hides off in the corner to spy on Eric as he takes out the trash. Eric sees Mr. Feeny out in his yard and gets into a conversation on how the lecture went. Mr. Feeny is a bit disappointed Eric didn't tell the class about the more difficult, serious aspects of school like drugs and alcohol. Eric protests he's not a role model and when he turns away he spots Topanga, who runs off. Topanga asks to come over to Cory's house the next day at lunch, under the pretense of bringing her sister's Godzilla movie. After she leaves, Minkus immediately walks over and is upset, believing Cory stole Topanga from him. No matter how much he denies it, Cory can't seem to get through to Minkus and has to practically threaten him to leave them alone. They soon find Topanga's notebook and that's when they finally realize she has a crush on Eric, not Cory. The first thing Cory does when he gets home is tell Eric to dump Topanga. He denies being jealous and after much convincing, Eric opts to let her down easy when she comes over to their house. Alan tries to give his son a pep talk on girls but finds out it's not an issue of love or heartbreak. Cory is just confused and a bit annoyed at the whole matter. When Topanga arrives, Eric tries to let her down and finds himself talking about how she's too young for him and other guys would take advantage of her naivety. Topanga's sister comes to take her home. Mr. Feeny is in the middle of a stirring rendition of 'The Cremation of Sam McGee' when Eric stops by to give another lecture on high school. A little wiser, he talks about peer pressure and how they're growing up. How even though they may like baseball and comics now, in high school, they might get involved with other things and other people. Topanga seems to take the lecture to heart but after the lecture, Cory is more determined than ever to not let anything change him: not love or high school. He and Shawn shake on it but it's short lived as a new girl catches Shawn's eye. In the pre-credits tag, Minkus is tutoring Cory and Shawn in French. It seems all is forgiven about the whole Topanga fiasco and they have their usual banter. Cory and Shawn gripe about how confusing French is and Eric barges in to speak about his love of a different kind of "French tongue". It seems Cory and his friends aren't too young to find that information disgusting. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Guest Cast * Krystee Clark as Nebula * Breanne O'Donnell as The Girl Quotes Cory: Is it just me or is love blooming among the nerd sets? Shawn: I don't know. The only time I've ever seen a look like that was just before Bambi's mother caught that bullet. Cory: What a movie they'd make. (A''nnouncer voice'') It's Minkus in love! Watch what happens when 48 pounds of near-sighted geek meets 10 pounds of hair from a parallel universe. Shawn: Cory, it all has to start some where. See, Minkus gets squishy about Topanga. Topanga gets squishy about you. One day you're solid as a rock, the next day, squish. Cory: Topanga does not have a squish on me. Shawn: She brought you brownies, dude. Ipso facto, love-o you-o. Minkus: All these years pretending to be my close friend... Cory: Close? As in Philadelphia is close to... Neptune? Minkus: All so you could get to her. Cory: Her, Topanga? I don't think so. Minkus: Oh please. The whole school is talking about you two. Cory: What? I ate a couple brownies. I said I'd watch a video. Minkus: Aren't you forgetting the trip to Acapulco?! Eric: You know what, it sounds like you're jealous. Cory: Oh yeah. I'm jealous. That's just what I want, to be Topanga's boyfriend. And then we can name our children Chewbacca and Plankton. Eric: 'Godzilla goes to College'? Cory's gonna loves this. He loves monster flicks. Oh he really loved those brownies you brought over too. I mean, uh, you must really like him a lot to do all those nice things for him. Topanga: He's very nice. In a young kind of way. Eric: Um, see that's why you two get along so well because you're young too. Topanga: No. I've done my chart. I have a very old soul. Eric: Uh, yeah, here's a tip for you, Topanga, uh not a lot of guys are gonna be after your soul. Trivia * This is the first and last episode we see Topanga's older sister, Nebula. She is later erased from continuity. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1